Akuma no Asobi: The Devil's Game
by black-witch lover
Summary: They thought that they can live normally, but as gods they can never be normal. There's darkness hiden, monsters with a tragic past. Are they really as bad as the world assume them as? Or were they just too tired fighting fate that was set? You've seen how God's play, now it's time for the dark side's turn. Welcome, to the devil's game.


**Hi guys^^. So... To be honest，****I haven't write any fanfiction for like 2-3 years so I didn't really know how will I preform but I will definitely try my best QWQ I haven't decided the pairings yet but I think I will ship some of the gods with OCs ( hope that you won't mind TWT). This story will be about the story and school life the gods are having with Yui after they went to the human world ( with a little twist of course ;)). Hope that you will enjoy the story and don't mind comment and give me some feed backs so I can make improvements XD**

* * *

Everything was so far so good for Kusanagi Yui, she thought that she would never saw their faces again after being sent back to her own world by Zeus. She never felt more happy than seeing the bright smile of her friend. Balder, Loki, Thor, Apollon, Hades, Dionysus. and the Totsuka brothers didn't change a bit. Yui never thought that she would have the chance to study with them properly in a normal human school which she can now as they applied to enroll in the school she studied in, Inari Koko( Inari High school ). Yui knew it might be a challenge keeping their identity as gods a secret，but she would try her best.

It was the first school day for the gods, which could be count as a successful day. "Most of us created the image of a 'weird foreign exchange student though." Explained by Balder, who didn't seem to be bothered by the whole 'new kid situation'. For most of you, I'm quite sure you'll know how important clubs are in a Japanese school life, Inari Koko took it very serious that they even have the whole day for students to tour around different activity rooms and decide what club they are joining. For Appollon, Balder, Hades and Dionysus, they will join the clubs they joined before. For Takeru, he agree to went to the try out of kendo (Japanese sword fighting )so it wasn't a problem. Tsukito had been offered a place in the student council so the girl never felt worried about anyone of them. However, the rest of the gods(or should we say that one god) gave her headache, a really horrible one.

"Loki! How many times did I told you? You must join at least one club and going home is not an option!" Yui yelled, felling extremely furious by the god of mischief. The boy laughed, "Well, I don't think you can force me to do anything, _koneko chan. _You see, there isn't any clubs I'm interested in." Yui couldn't think about anything to say, there is seriously no club suitable for Loki, and Thor will always be with him. Actually, there IS a club which can somehow related to playing tricks. But no one will ever want to be there, EVER.

Loki looked through her like he knows what she was thinking. Well, she didn't have a choice did she? "There is a club which were in chart of hosting haunted house and Halloween events every year..." She paused, "The supernatural research club. Their activity room is in the basement. But I have to warn you, the members of that club is quite weird... No, I shouldn't say 'quite', they are very weird, even a little bit creepy. But they're after all, studying supernatural stuff so... " Loki didn't even let her finish, typical Loki. He rushed off teaching Thor along with him. He's the God of playing tricks, and what is more entertaining than scary people in a haunted house?

Yui left a very important fact about the supernatural club untold... There are only two members in the whole club. Ueno Mirai, the chairperson of the club is quite famous among students... For being so sarcastic and mysterious. She didn't quite appear in the classes, no one notice her appearance ,however she was never absence in her record.,She was one of the top students, but yet the meanest student known in the whole school. The only member of the club is the exact opposite to the chairlady, Natsume Misaki is a fun energetic girl who is good at swimming and singing. Her voice can sooth the most painful soul (which didn't seems to work on the mean Ueno ). Most people wondered why she joined the club which was lead by the most hated, or should we say feared person in the whole school. Yui sighed, it seems like that she can do nothing more that wishing him good luck...

* * *

The basement of the whole school building was owned by the supernatural research club (for short, supernatural club). The clock was ticking, there were only two girls tiding up the large space. One with long, black hair which covers the girls left eye whose skin were extremely pale and the other one with short black hair who looks very normal. "Normal, not." Ueno Mirai thought. Normal? They don't accept NORMAL human. Natsume Misaki is not normal, so is she. Ueno looked into the mirror hanging on the wall, the reflection in it is clear, she can see her own bloody red eyes clearly, like all other living creature did. "Don't you get tired of always being the feared one? " Misaki asked. She had known Mirai for a long time, way back when her eyes are still black in colour. Mirai smirked, she was used to be feared by everyone else. Misaki are the very few who still see her as the human she was before nowadays. 'I don't blame people for fearing me. How could I? All creatures wanted light instead of darkness in their lives. I am indeed a monster. A DEVIL. Speaking of light, have you met the new kid.. " Before she finished, the door of the room was slammed open. Showing the head of a boy with firing red hair and another boy who seems rather tiring. "This is a rare moment... " the girls exchange a few glances, "We don't normally have guests... Come on in." Mirai pulled a chair for them. _So they're the new student everyone's been talking_ about... She knew who they are, they both do. Miari stares at them, sending them chills. Loki knew he had seen this girl before, he just didn't remember when and where. "What can we do for you? Mr 'God of mischief ' and 'God of thunder ' ?" The chairperson smiled. 'This is not going to end well... ' Misaki thought. The boys frozed，completely shocked. What did she just called them

Just at that very moment, the door was opened once again, it was Yui, along with the other gods. Apparently she had a second thought about letting Loki and Thor joining the not-so-well reputation club. Misaki screamed "Oh heaven's! This is not a good timing!" "Shut up." "..."

"I know there will be a lot of questions in your mind but please ask them one by one. I got anger issues." Mirai replied. Still being sarcastic，Yui thought. "Yes, I am sarcastic, thank you." The girl answered with her eyes closed. Don't know if both of them were closed as her bangs were still covering half of her face. There was a lot of tension in the air, the girls didn't seem to be frightened by the anger in everyone's face. Misaki closed the door. "I didn't introduced myself properly haven't I? Sorry for the rudeness but we're quite surprised to see that there were some very SPECIAL people visiting." Ueno paused. She looked around the room, noticing that there were gods from different realms. "May I introduced myself, I am Ueno Mirai from year 2 who is also the chairperson of the supernatural research club. She is Natsume Misaki, siting right next to me in class but I'm sure you're not interested by that." Mirai said without smiling. Hades stared at her, both anger and shock in his eyes, "I know who you are better than anyone did, the enchantress of the night." Mirai nodded as a sign for him to go on. "The owner of the seven deadly sins, and a devil of yourself."

* * *

** So here is the first chapter. I've been focusing on the interaction between the OCs and the main characters from the series. I swear that I will put more effort on describing the things happening between the gods and Yui. OWO hope that you enjoy the story so far and I will continue the story very soon.**


End file.
